Drunk
by ADarkDescent
Summary: Sonic asks Knuckles to pick up his bro, Knuckles is reluctant but then has a dark idea he wants to do.


**Not anything special, just literally some smut. Knuckles x Manic, non-con/rape. Enjoy and leave a review please!  
**

* * *

 _Hey Knux, Son here!_ Knuckles' phone chimed as the message came in. _I'm running a lil late, ironic huh? Can ya do me a huge favs and make sure my bro gets home safe? He's at the bar doing a session._ He finished the message and put his phone down on the counter. As if he had nothing better to do than go pick up Sonic's brother and bring him home. It's not that he hated him, but they didn't have the best relationship after Manic had tried to steal the Master Emerald, apparently as a joke.

Knuckles sighed and scratched his head. He didn't want to go and get him, but Sonic had asked him and he didn't want another headache from not doing something Sonic had asked of him. He exited through the door and began the walk to the bar downtown to get the green hedgehog.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find Manic amongst the crowd, he was literally sat at the bar drinking something blue. His eyes half lidded and looking a little out of it.

"So your bro sent me to fetch you."

"Sup Knuckle head," there was a hiccup. "How you doin'?"

"Are you drunk?"

Manic shook his head, his bangs waving from side to side, although he almost fell off the bar stool in the process.

"Yeah you're just like totally sober aren't you." Knuckles answered. "C'mon, lets get you home and rested up." he put his arm around Manic and guided him to the door and back towards the house.

* * *

Once home again, Knuckles propped Manic on the couch and went to get him a glass of water. Its good to stay hydrated when consuming alcohol. As he poured some water into a glass he noticed a half bottle of alcohol on the side, the same consistency as water. He took a quick peak around the door to what the hog was doing on the sofa – slumped a little with those half lidded eyes, it was always easier when they were out of it too. He took hold of the alcohol bottle and added some to the glass of water, before returning to the room with it.

"Here ya go Manic, you should drink this to help with the hangover you're gonna have tomorrow."

Manic sat up to take the glass from him. "Oh thanks dude. Man the session was just so good and the drinks were half price," he took a large gulp of the drink. "Not like I drank that much though anyway..." another gulp of the water. "I totally watch and know my limits..." he finished the glass of water and held it back towards Knuckles. "Can I get some more water there dude... it sure is good..."

"Sure thing buddy," Knuckles grinned taking the glass from him and returning to the kitchen. This was too easy as he poured a little water in the glass again before topping it off with more alcohol. Returning back to the room and watching the little hedgehog drink it all again, or most of it, a few drops spilled down his front.

"Oh dude... my head is so mashed..." Manic closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "I didn't think I even drank that much..."

Knuckles leaned in and planted his lips on Manic's, kissing him deeply for a moment before Manic pushed him off.

"What are you doing dude?" he wasn't impressed. "Don't do that... its gross..."

Knuckles pressed himself back against Manic and looked into his sleepy like eyes. "Oh come on, everyone knows just how much of a slut you are. Just look how drunk you got yourself."

Manic went to pull away from Knuckles and banged the back of his head against the wall, he cried out in pain and rubbed the hurt part. "I'm not a slut dude... and I ain't drunk either... where's Sonic?"

"He's not here. Maybe you should calm down and have some more water like a good boy." he produced the alcohol bottle and put it towards his mouth.

"I don't want anymore water..." Manic cried trying to push the bottle away. "That's not even water!"

Knuckles was beginning to lose his patience, he pushed Manic back into the wall and held him as he forced the bottle into his mouth. "Open wide before I really hurt you!" As he opened his mouth to scream, Knuckles took the opportunity and forced the end of the bottle in, pouring the remaining contents down his throat as he choked and spluttered on it. "There's a good boy. You drink it all down. We're gonna have a lot of fun together." As the bottle emptied finally, Manic was barely standing let alone conscious, he was so out of it his eyes weren't even looking at Knuckles anymore but looking off in some random direction. Knuckles pressed his lips against his and deeply kissed him, this time without the protests. He could taste just how strong that alcohol had been on his lips.

After a time, Knuckles broke the kiss and rubbed Manic's face. "You're so much better to kiss when you're not struggling." He moved his hands down Manic's chest, touching his body whilst holding him up as his knees started to give out. "Hmm cutie," he gripped his butt and gave it a firm squeeze, that sure felt good. Sliding a hand round to the front he gave a loving rub between his legs, this produced a sharp squeak from Manic. "Oh you like being touched there don't you?" Knuckles chuckled, as he manoeuvred them both back to the couch.

Laying his semi conscious victim down on his front, he left him for one moment whilst he positioned something opposite them, something with a red light on it pointing towards the hedgehog. He spoke as though narrating his own life story. "And we are good. This is Manic. He drank so much he passed out. Poor kid doesn't know his own limits. Lets have some fun with him yeah?" he moved in front of the camera, his erect penis in full view as he slid his hand over it a few times. "Shall we see how much of this will fit in the kid's butt?" he chuckled again, he sounded so sinister.

He walked back over to the couch and climbed up on top of Manic, licking his ear and making it twitch. Manic opened his eyes, he was still completely out of it.

"I don't... water..." he attempted to speak.

Knuckles stroked his back. "Shush shush, I'll try not to hurt you. Gotta give you what you need to make you better Manikku." He gripped his tail and tugged it upwards, using his other hand to angle his penis low enough to enter that tight ring. "You ready for this you little slut?"

A small whimper noise was the reply.

Knuckles pressed his tip against Manic's entrance, applying pressure his tip soon slipped inside of the tight walls and he eased himself all the way down to the base. He could feel Manic clenching and unclenching around him. "Hmmm... you sure feel good. Bet you love having my thick rod deep inside you?" he began to thrust in and out of him. "Bet you love taking it from everyone. That's what your bar sessions are aren't they?" each thrust became harder and faster. "Taking cock from every other male huh? Like a slut." he panted heavily. "Taking my cock like a slut aren't you?" he grunted. "Slut!" he laid into him as he made his final hard thrusts and released inside him. "There's your creamy filling... just how you like it... deep inside you..." he chuckled at his own joke.

Pulling out he rubbed his length getting the last few drops out, dripping them onto his lower back. He stepped up and walked over to the recording device, picking it up and walking back to the hedgehog, he made sure to capture footage of the droplets of cum on him before moving down to spread his cheeks apart and get a closeup of his filled hole. As he got closer a stream of cum dribbled back out of him and onto the couch, Knuckles jumped back slightly but managed to get it on film. "Urgh!" he laughed. "Dirty little slut..."

He turned the camera to face him and grinned into the lense. "Hope you enjoyed the show Sonic!"

His phone chimed with a new message. _YOU'RE DEAD KNUCKLES!_


End file.
